villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Poison Ivy (Batman
This page is about the incarnation of Poison Ivy from the Joel Schumacher movie. The mainstream version can be found here: Poison Ivy. Poison Ivy is one of the two main antagonists of the 1997 superhero film Batman & Robin, the other being Mr. Freeze. She is an exceptionally seductive and nefarious half-woman, half-plant Eco-terrorist seeking floral world domination. She was portrayed by Uma Thurman, who later played Medusa in Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief. Personality This incarnation of Poison Ivy is a much more sexually provocative seductress while her connection and control of plants - while still present - is given limited screen time, showing her once able to control plant growth and issue them orders with ease. She frequently uses her irresistible looks and seduction to get what she wants, becoming the epitome of a vamp. She has no qualms when it comes to murder either, even displaying some personal enjoyment from it. Poison Ivy displays a very vain side to her also, taking great pleasure and care in her own appearance and the attention it brings her. Though this is likely due to how much of a boon it is to her, her unrivaled beauty often being enough to seduce the average male in order to lower his defenses in his desire of her (which she's not only quite aware of, but also eager to exploit). Poison Ivy was used to using her beauty to seduce her way into getting what she wanted. She lured her victims in with flirts before delivering them a fateful kiss. However, she showed a side that she wasn't good with the few times she was rejected. When Batman resisted her, she simply tried to have Bane kill him and focused all her attention on seducing Robin. Later, after discovering that Robin had tricked her into revealing her plan after their kiss, after she believed that he was completely in love with her, she angrily shoved him from the throne they were sharing and into the pond to drown him instead of trying to force a second kiss on him, then tauntingly told him bye as if to break up with him. In the end, everything Ivy does is to further her own ends, even going as far as to attempt to murder her partner-in-crime, Mr. Freeze's wife (the very partner she broke out of prison nevertheless) in order to make him pliable to her own desires. Poison by name. Poison by her very nature. That said, she is still somewhat of a tragic figure given her background. Powers and Abilities With her death and rebirth Poison Ivy's body was changed to the point where she was technically not even human anymore making her a metahuman that gave her plant-themed traits as a result and a dynamic change in personality strengthening her capabilities by a significant margin. Powers Poisonous Lips/Toxikinesis: 'The most prominent and deadly feature of Ivy's "rejuvenated" body was the change to her lips. In addition to a luscious and bold upgrade in appearance they were capable of secreting a potent and deadly poison which like all poison was potentially to deadly when swallowed orally. This trait made Ivy's lips into a murderous weapon that made her kisses fatal to anyone whom shared one with her. As this was the only real way for Ivy to effective harm someone it became her most favoured weapon next to her seductive prowess serving as the main tool she attempted to use to destroy Batman and Robin. Thus making her kiss her weapon of choice. '''Chlorokinesis: '''Unlike her other version this incarnation of Poison Ivy seldom used her talent to control plant-life save for a few moments in the film but displayed enough control to hinder Batman and Robin in her final moments as a villain. The plant-life she bred seemed to have a loving and loyal connection to her as a child is to a mother and appeared to be protective of her as such. Her plants seemed to follow her emotions and will. When Robin arrived at Ivy's lair they helped set the romantic mood as Ivy tried to seduce Robin, but after Robin revealed that he had tricked Ivy she angrily shoved him and her plants immediately tried to drown him. Abilities *'Botany: Carried over from her life as Pamela Isley, Poison Ivy used her skill as a doctor of botany to further her plans, specifically to dominate the world for all plant-life. This skill further helps her control her plants and use them to combat her oppononts. *'Pheromone Control': As a further extension of her skill in botany Ivy was able to extract plant pheromones and utilize them as a weapon; namely her trademark "Love-dust". This skill proved to be as welcome to her arsenal as her poisonous lips were often going hand in hand with one another. The love-dust had a crippling effect on the male victim make the subject fall in love with Ivy to the point where they become vegetative in their desire for her and susceptible to her charms. This proved most dangerous for Batman and Robin as not even they were immune to it at first, with Robin being especially lucky to survive his first encounters with her as he did not possess Batman's strength of will. *'Seduction': With a new body and a sensual new personality Ivy was a keen and natural flirt. As Poison Ivy she had a wealth of shameless confidence Isley could only dream of, eagerly and playfully commanding a room as the center of attention with a few words and a smile. Combined with her stunning appearance Ivy was a deadly force to be reckoned with even without her love-dust. For example; When she was reborn, Jason Woodrue was smitten with her newfound beauty and even feel to his knees. Using her beauty to her advantage, she seduced Woodrue into kissing her. Ivy seemed to become very reliant on her ability to seduce men and didn't think it was possible for anyone to see through her charms once she had seduced them, which left her vulnerable to Robin, who tricked her into telling him her plan when she believed he was still in love with her. On the other hand, even Batman who otherwise rarely falls for female criminals, fell for her charm. *'Beauty': With her gorgeous facial features and shapely figure, Poison Ivy was an otherworldly yet natural beauty who turned heads and left onlookers stunned even before she reached for her love-dust. Coupled with her arrogance-bordering confidence and playful tendency to flirt, she was the epitome of a siren to the male sex. Hence, in some cases, Ivy did not even need her love-dust to entice a victim. With her irresistible beauty, Ivy is a force to be reckoned with. While seducing Batman and Robin, she offered sexual pleasures. If naked, men would be completely under her spell (she was not naked in the film). As mentioned above, the fact that she seduced Batman is a feat itself as even Catwoman couldn't charm him the way Ivy did. Quotes }} Trivia *Even though Batman & Robin was harshly received, Uma Thurman's Poison Ivy had unanimous praise. *So far, Uma Thurman is the first and only actress to have portrayed Poison Ivy in a live-action film. *In the Lego Movie continuity, Poison Ivy later joins Joker's team called "The Rogues". *Her character arc bears a striking resemblance to that of Catwoman's from Batman Returns. Both ladies are implicated in a plot where their boss practices an illegal activity and are then killed to silence them, but instead they rise from the dead and kill their bosses and have even more diabolical schemes of their own. Batman also remarks to Ivy after his experience with Catwoman and now seeing Ivy as just as insane; "Why are all the gorgeous ones homicidal maniacs?" Navigation Pl: Trujący Bluszcz (Batman i Robin) Category:Female Category:Misanthropes Category:Femme Fatale Category:Batman Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Psychopath Category:Traitor Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Supervillains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Liars Category:Incriminators Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Provoker Category:Evil Creator Category:Imprisoned Category:Extravagant Category:In Love Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Hybrids Category:Mutated Category:Envious Category:DC Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villains Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Perverts Category:Thugs Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Terrorists Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Anarchist Category:Elementals Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Opportunists Category:Vandals Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Wrathful Category:Abusers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Murderer Category:Power Hungry Category:Defilers Category:Revived Category:Inconclusive Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Criminals Category:Science Fantasy Villains